


Idealist

by TLaundryball



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 斜线有意义
Relationships: Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev
Kudos: 21





	Idealist

fuze外勤回来，大腿和脚踝里卡着半打弹片，还有点儿咳血。  
也许只是早餐那块硬得出奇的法棍划伤了牙龈，他想。  
glaz在病房开放的第一分钟就闯了进来。  
“你还好吧？”  
fuze有点困惑。  
“被炸到的不是我，重症病房在隔壁。”  
“我去过了，”glaz尽力忍住不直接跳起来揍在fuze伤口上，“医生不让我进门，还有因为我没有直接参加任务，他‘建议我不要继续跟进人质的情况’。”  
“哦，”fuze清了清嗓子，“我不知道，应该还没死。”  
“你就不能，”glaz换了个不那么让人恼火的说法，“你就不能小心一点儿么？”  
“就因为都像你这样，别斯兰那会儿才会死那么多人。”他又多嘴了一句。  
fuze不乐意了。  
“如果像你一样蹲在后排，那死亡人数可能是1200而不是300。”

他们是spetsnaz小队里最后熟识的两位。一般而言，glaz诙谐的性格让他能快速与大多数队友交好，fuze的沉默寡言并不是什么大问题，所以每每喝酒他们还是坐在长桌最两端这多半只能归结为glaz方面的不想配合。Glaz性格很好。许多人有种错觉“他从不生气”，但那其实只是因为他们没什么机会碰到他的底线。fuze不经允许碰自己的瞄准镜，扰乱全队计划独自走另一条路线，还有他的破坏性反恐，每一件单拎出来都能让glaz对他咬牙切齿。  
他重视细节，fuze忽视细节。他迷信计划，而fuze永远是计划外的那一个。

glaz靠在墙角，尽力让自己喘得不那么厉害，手臂的伤口让他很难自己扎上止血带，他的右眼视野完全模糊了，他不确定有没有伤到眼球。他向小队报告了自己的位置，然后，比他预想中更快的，二层传来了枪声和三发投掷物后震耳欲聋的爆炸声。  
“timur，timur，timur，”在一片血色的视野中，glaz只能听到寡言的队友一遍又一遍神经质地低声念他的名字，混杂在祈祷，骂人话和背诵急救手册之间，他抽出止血带在近心端绑上，又把盾架在glaz面前，自己在墙后蹲了好一会儿确认暂时不会有人上来。  
进一步检查他的情况时，shuhrat隔着厚重的面罩倒吸了一口冷气，“你的眼睛。”  
Glaz知道他在指自己流血的右眼，“被弹片溅到了。”  
Fuze从装备包里掏出一个很小的盒子，里面乱七八糟塞着一些降眼压药，稀释抗生素溶液之类的东西，几乎全都是用于临时处理眼部伤口的，并不在紧急救护包的配给范围内。他快速给glaz冲洗了伤口，然后用眼罩固定，加压。  
“别低头，别乱看。”  
glaz笑了一下，几乎在那一刻忘记了疼痛。  
“就算不能继续待在R6，我好歹还能当个画家什么的。Shuhrat，你喜欢我的画吗？”  
Shuhrat隔着护目镜瞪了他一眼，随即点了点头。  
Glaz是在医疗室醒过来的。因为处理及时，那次意外最终只是在他的右眼上方留下了一个缝合后的伤疤，医生后来告诉他如果不及时处理导致淤血压迫玻璃体，这样的伤口可能极大影响视力，甚至导致失明。  
说这些时，Fuze正在外面的长凳上睡觉。没穿装备，只是简单清洗了血迹，怀里抱着glaz那杆宝贝狙击枪。

“那个眼部急救箱，哪来的？”  
Fuze不安地瞥了一眼不远处在吧台边坐着的kapkan和tachanka，似乎在确定他们能不能听到。  
“我不小心装错了。”  
“得了吧，我还没醉到相信你这种鬼话。”  
“我不能告诉你。霰射炸药还没通过实验室许可时我和你说我打算把它偷偷带去任务，结果吃完饭你就跑去把我举报了，说我有意‘携带违规用品’。”  
“这和那个性质不一样，我保证这回不会让你丢了奖金。”  
Fuze绞着手指犹豫了一会儿。  
“我自己整理的。大多数任务我都带着。个人兴趣。”  
他感觉自己有点越描越黑的苗头，干脆住了口。Glaz没有继续追问，比如“以大多数干员的装备，他们执行任务时几乎不可能伤到眼睛”。  
“到我问了，”fuze往嘴里又灌了一口伏特加，“当初为什么要来这儿？”他指指袖子上R6的标志。  
“冲动，”timur自己都不敢相信他就这样将至今最重要的人生决定归类为冲动，“后来我考虑过一两次回去，在休假的时候，但回到从前的生活很难，还很无趣。”  
Fuze点点头，小声嘟哝了几句，听着好像是“我以为你只是不想上学”之类的。  
片刻的沉默后，glaz突然决定认真回答他。就连面对Pandey博士时他也只是简单提起了这件事。  
“加入青年军的时候，我以为我能做得比他们更好。”  
“他们？”  
“别斯兰。”  
Fuze惊讶地挑眉，他似乎也没想到glaz会认真回答他。  
“其实没那么简单，对吧？”  
glaz难过地看着他，fuze居然笑了。  
“怎么？”  
“我只是没想到你是个理想主义者。”

Glaz在餐厅吃饭时感到fuze有意无意投来的视线，狙击手光明磊落地看回去，没想到fuze像个被黄瓜吓到的猫咪一样往后缩了一下。  
Glaz歪歪头，微笑着回以一个期待解释的眼神。  
“我在看你的眼睛，”吃完饭，两人并排坐在花坛边，fuze用手比划了一下右眼上方的位置，“留疤了，我在想这会不会影响射击准度。”  
“你这样看也看不出名堂啊，我们可以去靶场试试。”  
Fuze有点生气了。一是整个spetsnaz都找不出比glaz打得更准的人，二是他那把除了进实验室外就不让别人碰的狙击枪（fuze是高危对象。在他不经允许就扰乱了瞄准镜后他也意识到了自己正被glaz重点盯防），无疑是对这一事实雪上加霜，三是他不喜欢输。  
“你可以用我的枪，这样更公平一点。”  
Fuze难以置信地看着glaz，没能说出话来。

Glaz放弃了去数fuze究竟喝到了第几杯，只来得及庆幸这是在自己的房间，他们一会儿不至于面临因醉酒而冻死在大街上的困境。shuhrat的确很开心，哪怕他在靶场上像个刚入伍的新兵蛋子一样认真瞄准却仍被glaz全方位碾压。  
“它真的，”fuze舌头都大了，还在兴奋地双手比划O3的形状，“真的…美人。那时趁你不在去看了它一眼是我做过最正确的选择。”  
“我那时想，多漂亮的枪啊，”fuze盯着他，久到几乎有些失礼的地步，“就像…”他揉着额头，好像在回忆一个绝妙的比喻，一个完美的形容词，“…就像这双眼睛一样漂亮。”  
他们靠得太近了。近到glaz闭上眼睛，仍能闻到他嘴里的伏特加香气，仍能听到他的呼吸，仍能感受到他带着茧的手指抚过他右眼的伤疤，指尖传递着热度和细微电流，让心悸感如同浪潮一样漫过海岸。  
“你听到buck怎么说的了吗，‘如果拿着这把枪还是打不准，那只能说明你不是glaz’。自学眼部伤口处理时我就在想，一定不能让这双眼睛受伤。”  
Glaz呼吸一顿。等回过神来，他已经拉起fuze的衣领，将两人的距离缩减至零。近在咫尺的湿润呼吸逐渐变得紊乱，他能从皮肤相贴的地方感受到那里交换的灼热温度，还有他努力聚焦的瞳孔里的渴求。  
“shuhrat，”幽默细胞又不合时宜地探出头来，“我从前还以为你是恋物癖呢。”

Glaz掀起他的t恤，亲吻锁骨，乳尖，等到腰带被解开，他的吻顺着小腹一路朝下，fuze终于挣扎起来。  
“timur，timur, …停下。”  
Glaz抬头看了他一眼，心想：朝禁区开枪时，你也没说过要“停下”。  
他很快想到了更多事情：演习中一意孤行地单走时，对着绑着人质的恐怖分子开枪时，他都没说过要“停下”。他仍受不了这些事情，更不论试着去理解，但他同样记得fuze拿着霰射炸药和满是凹坑的防爆盾把别墅二楼几乎拆成样板房以后冲到他身边止血，一遍又一遍地念着他的名字，小心翼翼触碰他的眼睛，清洗那里的血迹。  
他也不想“停下”。他可以用更简单清晰的方式给fuze解释，但最终他只是低下头，含住了那个炙热胀大的器官。

fuze倒吸一口凉气，试图咬着手把喘息都压抑在喉咙里，timur微笑地看了他一眼。  
艺术家的细腻心思让他知道怎样才能让fuze更舒服，嘴唇吸吮柱身，舌尖舔吻铃口，以及时不时牙列的轻蹭。他吞得很深，柱体几乎顶到自己的喉口，fuze像脱水的鱼一样靠在床头喘息着，牙齿咬着一只手，另一只手死死揪着glaz的短发。  
射出来时fuze手足无措地想从他嘴里退出来，结果不幸没能忍住，一半射在他嘴里，剩下的洒在他嘴唇，鼻尖还有锁骨上。  
glaz抹了把脸，恋人红到耳根的脸和欲哭无泪的神色让他一时忽略了被射在嘴里的不适，他压着他的身子吻了上去。  
shuhrat在他嘴里尝到了自己精液的腥咸味，无疑只是让他的羞耻和崩溃更上一层楼。  
“我可以么？”  
Fuze简直被气笑了。  
“你他妈都做到这里了，还问我可不可以？”

进入的时候有些不适：生理和心理两方面。身为一个出身军人世家的理工男他需要克服自己被一个男的上了这一事实带来的违和感，但上他的人是glaz这件事又带给他难以言喻的兴奋和满足。他试着在timur的压制下挣扎了两下，timur俯下身来，凑到他耳边问他怎么了。  
“不要这样，”shuhrat喘息着说，“我想转过来，我想看着你的眼睛，这样会舒服一点。”  
他觉得自己简直通情达理极了。  
两人面对着面，shuhrat能看到那双令他醉心的灰蓝色眼睛，也能看到timur再次把那个器官缓缓契入他的身体。  
他差点颤抖着射出来。

直到最后喘息和呻吟声中染上的哭腔渐渐褪去，glaz才意犹未尽从他身体里退出来，抱着fuze去浴室里泡了个热水澡。  
Shuhrat靠在他胸前，手指在他的小臂肌肉上漫无目的地游移着。  
“timur, ”他突然说，“我是这么想的：一个人是谁并不会因为他的行事方式而改变。你十八岁时就因为那些孩子们而离开学校，我认为那并不是冲动。”  
glaz愣了一下。  
“你这是在道歉么？”他笑了。  
“我只是觉得，”fuze在他怀里转过身，凑过去吻了他一下，“有时候理想主义者也没那么糟。”

完

freetalk:  
（我流妄想） 咚第一次问嘎子为啥加入r6时 嘎子说因为冲动 其实不仅仅是生咚的气 也在和自己赌气  
他怀着年轻人的冲动和盲目自信 觉得自己能比别斯兰的警察们做得更好 结果发现并不能  
也生气咚 怎么就能坦然接受自己和他们一样呢 不求上进！  
咚很早就喜欢嘎子了（大概是愿意把自己想偷偷带套娃去任务和嘎子分享时 还被举报了） 也只有在嘎子一起任务时才会把眼部医药箱带在身边（嘎子问起时他说谎了）  
嘎子的性格确实很吸引人 诙谐 艺术家的美感 冷静 人很温柔 都是咚作为军人世家出身的小孩不具备的  
一开始是注意到那把枪 那双眼睛 最后喜欢上了那个人  
嘎子一开始的理解：这个装备狂看上了我的枪  
意识到咚喜欢自己是在发现他随身带着小医药箱的时候 但那时还在赌气 咚说理想主义者时他愣了一下  
之后开始慢慢和解 既是和咚 也是和现状 他意识到那不是“现状” 而是他的理想 理想是可以通过努力实现的 不必和自己过不去  
意识到咚是喜欢自己而不是自己的枪 所以找了个机会把枪给他体验了一下  
咚自己呢 他没什么好纠结的 只是一些事情需要慢慢意识到罢了  
最后 咚并不需要道歉

（慢慢和解真的很神奇 嘎子之前就是钻牛角尖了 明明他最不容易钻牛角尖的一个人 被咚这个楞子一句话开导了


End file.
